lake_munrofandomcom-20200213-history
Rayin Borah
Rayin Borah is a graduate in the class of 2017 at Lake Munro High School. He later attends the University of Detroit. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 25 as a junior, he has trouble making friends and is very quiet. He becomes the target as several football players' bullying. What starts out as being teased, turns physical and Rayin begins to be beaten on daily. Afraid, he refuses to say anything to anyone and keeps enduring the abuse. Later, Owen finds out that Rayin is being bullied, but is blackmailed into staying quiet and ends up not saying anything. In season 26, his bullying continues and he is seen to be bullied with another boy named Dylan. Later, Dave walks in while Damon and Aiden are bullying them, and Dave gets them to back off. Later, Rayin begins to hang around Dave a lot, causing people to believe that Rayin has a crush on Dave. Later he begins to get confused about his sexuality. In season 27, he develops a crush on the new kid Ben. While doing a school project together, Rayin kisses Ben, catching Ben by surprise. This leaves Rayin embarrassed. Later, Ben confronts him about the kiss and Rayin comes out to him. They remain friends. He later meets a guy online and plans to have sex with him. Believing him to be eighteen years old, Rayin goes to meet the guy but is shocked when he finds out the "boy" is actually in his forties. He leaves before the man can recognize him. He later decides to come out to his parents, but they are unsupportive. They pull him out of Lake Munro and send him to gay conversion therapy. In season 28, he returns to Lake Munro and is clearly affected by the conversion therapy. His parents believe he is "cured" and he begins to act like he is attracted to girls in that way. In addition to that, he acts very numb and dull. Later, these effects are noticed by Dylan and when he asks Rayin about it, Rayin says that he is better than ever. Later, he begins to hang around Ben more and develops feelings for Ben. This worries him because the "therapy" didn't work and he breaks down in the bathroom. Dylan finds him and the two talk and Dylan says he should be who he is. Later, he is still feeling dull and his feelings for Ben have increased, but he cannot act on them as Ben is straight. Later, when a kid Rayin knew from conversion therapy commits suicide, Rayin wants to hold a memorial service for him. He does hold the service and his close friends come. He is last seen at graduation talking to Dylan. In season 32, it is revealed that he is Ben's secret crush. He now has a boyfriend, Jonah, who answers the door when Ben shows up to Rayin's place. Seeing Jonah, Ben decides not to tell Rayin about his crush. Ben begins to hang out with them a lot. In season 33, he helps Ben deal with the questioning of his sexuality. Later, he and Jonah take Ben to a gay bar to meet guys. There, an older guy flirts with Ben and when Ben rejects his advances, the guy gets aggressive. Jonah comes over and tells the guy to back off and the two get into a fight. The older guy gets kicked out of the bar and Rayin, Jonah, and Ben can stay. Later, he helps Ben meet a guy named Max. Trivia *He has appeared in 38 episodes.